North African Peace Settlement
All parties must fufill their part of the settlement when agreed to, without exception excluding all cases in which parties are unable to fufill their part. In such cases, parties must ensure that a third party or second party can help to complete that section. # No parties may violate the terms of the agreement, including but not limited to the tenets agreed on in this settlement. The Geneva Convention must be respected at all periods during the settlement. Requests of the United States of America, United Kingdom, France and Germany United States Secretary of State: The United States wishes to occupy most of the former LIU, to clear out individuals who may still be loyal to the old government and to ensure the region has a stable transition to democracy. France and Britain, are ATO members who have bravely done their part. They may voice concerns over the map. The US, British, and French occupation forces will be administered by the respective countries, but with some oversight from ATO. We hope to depart from the region by 2075. The Nigerian government may annex Benin. Northwest Africa would annex the entirety of Morocco, if they have any concerns, they may propose changes to the map. Burkina Faso would be under a government influenced and overseen by Tunisia. secret 'Effectively a puppet of Tunisia. 'secret ''' '''German Secretary of State While we joined the war late because of ‘other problems’, we decided to join our Afrika Korps with the United States occupation zones as well as guarding highway systems in occupational zones from LIU remnants, bandits and newly formed warlords. If the United States, Britain and France accepted our requests we have given in this paper. Requests of Tunisia Similar to the requests of Northwest Africa, but Togo would also be awarded to Nigeria. We would also like all countries participating in the North African War to have free access to all portions of the former Lower Islamic Union. Requests of Northwest Africa The New Islamic State of Northwest Africa, while thankful for Western assistance and believe they should earn their share of the peace deal, would like to reaffirm its expectations for the future of the ISAWA. The Holy Leader has stated and would like to see these ideals materialised in the peace treaty. * The annexation of Morocco and Sarahwi * The annexation of occupied LIU lands, mainly located in former Northern Ivory Coast, Eastern Guinea and Southwestern Burkina Faso * The establishment of British, French, American and International Occupation Zones in the former states of ' Western Guinea', Sierra Leone, Liberia and Southern Ivory Coast respectively * The establishment of Burkina Faso as an independent state, to be influenced by Tunisia * The establishment of the Kingdom of Ashanti as an independent state, to be influenced by Northwest Africa * The annexation of former Benin by Nigeria Requests of Nigeria WE: * Desire that the full territory of the former nation of Benin is placed under Nigerian control. * Request to free access to all nations in the North African region under former ISAWA control for as long as the occupation period persists. * Demand an apology from the Lower Islamic Union for attempting to frame Nigeria in crimes it was complicit in. = Category:Volatile Disposition